


他不想错过午餐

by Youkali



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 监狱抹布文，PWP没有逻辑，NONCON-RAPE警告，GANGBANG警告，暴力血腥描写警告，伪生育警告，虽然我自己觉得没啥写得都不详细但非常有可能引起部分人不适，算是R18G，看到警告请保护自己





	他不想错过午餐

1.

卡尔顿刚在离午餐三分钟时吸完一根阴茎。他卡准时间，还来得及漱个口，洗把脸，整顿衣物，不会错过午餐。

这事只要多做就会习惯。

头一次他一天都没吃下任何东西，一晚上吐了四次，后来他意识到与自己作对得不到任何好处。卡尔顿善于学习，善于适应一切生存环境 ，他认为全人类都该如此。

卡尔顿收拾好自己，走出门——这回他没走出去，一双手将他推了回来。

“今天中午的可用时间已经过了。”卡尔顿甚至分出几分友善摆出社交笑容，“可以明天，或者晚上。”

这段对话被一个巴掌打断了。“你只是个婊子。”卡尔顿朝后跌进牢房，后脑撞在床板上，接着一只手抓住他的头发提起来，他又挨了一巴掌。于是他跪下来，整理被打乱的头发，用袖子擦了把鼻血——他得快点解决，否则要错过午餐了。

 

2.

卡尔顿根本记不住他吸过的那些阴茎的名字。

它们区别不大，形状类似，味道都不好，有些兴致勃勃地喷他一脸一嘴，有些则很难取悦。但卡尔顿是一视同仁的，他并不抬头看阴茎属于哪张脸，也不会把每一根阴茎与名字对上号，他对每一个人类和每一根阴茎都同样友善。

他不喜欢暴力，他热爱人类，努力拯救他们，认为他们有义务为自己所做的伟大事业共同努力，这是有益的、共赢的、良性的，他远可以做更多，而不是跪在脏兮兮的牢房地板上吸整个监狱的阴茎——这样效率不高，为什么那些人不互相帮助，连这点小事都要卡尔顿来拯救呢?

“大科学家，看看我是谁。”

他们都喜欢这么说，期待卡尔顿能认出来，并做出些取悦他们的反应，但卡尔顿只是微微皱眉，不说话。

他还得为这无情无义的婊子表现再挨几顿打。

 

3.

他咬掉了一根阴茎，理由是没有这根东西所有人都能省出时间为人类长远的存活做些更有意义的事。没有阴茎也是可以繁殖的，而在他嘴里浪费精液是无聊且可耻的事。

卡尔顿喜欢好好讲道理，可没人听。这一次他们不用他的嘴了，这些人把他整个掼倒在餐桌上，后腰磕着餐盘，把一小块香肠震飞了出去。

卡尔顿抬手试图抵抗，被迎面砸了一拳。他看不清了，又栽回桌面，剧痛和潮湿瞬间淹没了他的脸。

他们掰开他的双腿，裤子是用一把叉子从中间割开的，像剥开一张牛皮。面料很差，撕裂声也很响亮，剩下的囚犯一半站起来试图参与一半继续吃饭，餐盘和餐具敲击在此时成了暴力协奏曲的鼓点。他那两条干净的、棕色的腿，也像什么食物那样光滑地屈起来，高耸着，左右岔开，向上被一道臀缝连住。他们把他剩下的囚服推到喉咙口，由另一个人保管，正好扼住他的呼吸。

“噢，看来我扼住了人类的命运。”

卡尔顿喘不过气来了。

第一个人插进来的时候他完全被哽住了，但他满脸是血，也不能再看出更多表情。最多像在虐杀一份食物或一只动物，卡尔顿在砧板上被狂乱的动作切割得四处乱晃。他的头发又乱了，他很想吐，暴乱，暴乱，暴乱——

这是他该为进化做出的牺牲吗?人类太脆弱了，他即将被一根阴茎碾碎，这么根毫无力量的雄性外生殖器就能让他堕落、痛苦、受伤、感染、生病。剧痛贯穿了他的一切意识，他没法思考了，他伟大的精确的大脑被最肮脏原始的东西堵住了——“嘘”——有人在脑子里说了一个字。卡尔顿咬紧牙关，捂住了腹部。

“我真的很好奇，你他妈是电视上那个?你怎么不变一下寄生虫给我们看看。”

“好痛。”卡尔顿虚弱地说。

对方笑嘻嘻，并不怜悯：“我看出来了，婊子，你现在上面下面都跟流产似的。”

卡尔顿没说话。他甚至感觉不到对方有没有射进来，身下已经换了个人。他们的意思是，卡尔顿必须完成今天的量。从前他能在午餐前解决五到八个，现在换一种方式也得完成这个量，这是他的工作。卡尔顿还不熟练，自然耗时更久。

他得配合。

配合能让事情更有效率。

 

4.

 

卡尔顿错过了今天的晚餐，还错过了第二天的早餐，午餐到来前他还不能好好走路，被强行拖进餐厅，安置到了正中央一张餐桌上。  
——公共婊子的专属座位。

这回他们有好好脱他裤子，把他摆出一个方便挨操的姿势，井然有序地排队，排队领取他们的土豆泥和香肠，排队领取他们的十分钟阴茎容器福利。

容器趴在桌上不动，一手捂住腹部一手扣住桌沿。他的鼻子还没养好，脸上包着纱布，那两条棕色长腿的深处被第一根阴茎搅出裤子撕裂那样的声音——哦这是幻觉。卡尔顿知道，他快完了，他痛得要死，他忍不住掉眼泪，他像只丑陋的母牛那样只剩下脊背和臀部，他甩不掉任何一只苍蝇，他严谨的大脑都学会产生幻觉了。

“忍一忍。”他对着桌面低语：“我比所有人都好，你知道的，我会带你离开。”

他不知道暴乱在身体的哪个部位，他只能像母亲那样护住腹部——那里剧烈翻腾着，只有暴乱能带给他这样的疼痛。他反胃，他精疲力尽，变得很难插入。卡尔顿认为这是阴茎把暴乱原本的睡巢挤错了位得到的报复。它自从废力修复好宿主、又被强行手术致死后就再也没说过一句话。

可他相信他没死，没有人能杀死一种信仰。

卡尔顿胎教般每日喃喃自语。

他在对他沉默的神明祷告。

一把勺子递到他嘴边，上面是一小块土豆。

“你乖乖的，就有饭吃。”对方说：“时间不太多，你自己努力一下。”

身后刚换上第四个人，卡尔顿正把自己的嘴咬出更多血肿和牙印，他缓缓抬头，双眼红肿且流泪。卡尔顿对眼前这个人露出微笑，张开嘴，连带勺子一起咬住了那小半块土豆。

“谢谢。”他说。

 

5.

卡尔顿死于监狱暴乱。

其实那场暴乱没他什么事，暴乱发生时卡尔顿在监狱里午睡，蜷成一团，那些操过他的囚犯只是顺手在路过牢房时拿一把牙刷插进了他的喉咙。

暴乱发生在下午，他在睡梦中被拖出房间，拖到走廊上，他们撕他的衣服，他茫茫然地睁着眼睛说现在还不到时间，“他”还得休息。他的模样甜美又平静，腹部微微鼓胀，他自言自语的胚胎像真的自然发育成长，要从这个吃过全监狱精液的圣母玛利亚腹中出世——所以他们把他压在栏杆上奸淫，从两腿之间开始，用削尖的牙刷柄划破了他的肚皮——只是出于好奇，好奇他到底怀着什么。  
他倒在地上，睁着潮湿的眼，双手努力想合拢他的腹部，但两只手兜不住无止尽涌出的内脏和红色体液。他们便大发慈悲地用凶器对准他的喉咙，决定馈赠这位流产圣母生命中最后的宁静。

于是这场暴乱的结尾不再和这些暴乱发起者有关了。

真正的“暴乱”——

那团黑色的粘稠状的物体，从卡尔顿的血肉里升起，他和他像一对在脏器缝隙和肠道内部交媾的母子，黑色顺着每一根经脉漫延流动，然后他站起来。这位被玷污的母亲两腿间流着精液与肠液，豁着血淋淋的肚皮，同他腹部深处黑色面目的孩子同时站起，朝他们露出那个他惯常使用的、充满善意的微笑。

“我会拯救你们。”

他和他的声音隆隆地振动着，他的尖牙裂出笑的弧度：“我记得你们每一个人的味道。”


End file.
